Las trepidantes aventuras de Tomatín y Tomatán
by Atsun
Summary: La futura princesa del reino es secuestrada por un tulipán mutante y sólo dos personas pueden salvarla: Antonio "Culito Bello" y Lovino "No-soy-gay". ¿Podrán rescatarla? ¿Serán felices y comerán perdices? Universo alterno.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias: **Sucesos absurdos, narrador extraño (?), menciones constantes a cierto trasero y palabras feas que los niños buenos nunca deberían decir. Universo alterno.

**Personajes:** Romano, España, Inglaterra, Prusia, Francia, Bélgica y Holanda, entre otros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hace mucho, mucho, <em>muchísimo<em> tiempo – dos años, aproximadamente – en unas bellas tierras bendecidas por Dios, un pequeño pueblo fue creado a costa del sudor y la sangre de las buenas gentes que pretendían establecerse en él. La tarea fue ardua, mas lograron con éxito construir la más hermosa de las villas en menos de cuatro meses.

Dicho pueblo se llamaba Jarl y no tiene nada que ver con la historia que nos concierne.

A escasos kilómetros de Jarl se situaba Hetalia, un pueblo que podría ser considerado el primo feo y tonto al que nadie quiere y que permanece solo en las comuniones. Hetalia contaba con unas vistas espléndidas que harían enmudecer a cualquiera: grandes montañas que se perdían en el horizonte – no tenían GPS- , unas costas que emanaban un delicioso aroma a sal y unos bosques frondosos repletos de mágicas criaturas parlanchinas que protagonizaban todos los relatos que contaban los aldeanos a sus hijos para asustarlos. Si tan perfecto era el pueblo, ¿por qué no gozaba de la fama que le correspondería? La respuesta era simple: los habitantes estaban locos.

Por ejemplo, el alcalde era un anciano que ya no estaba en sus días más lúcidos, puesto que se hallaba en el ocaso de su larga y complicada vida. _El viejo chocheaba_. Su nombre permanecía en el más estricto de los misterios, aunque las buenas gentes del lugar lo llamaban Roma, ya que tenía más años que el coliseo de la capital italiana. Aún así, todo el mundo veneraba a Roma debido a su desbordante sapiencia, aunque en ocasiones las muchachas no agradecían el exceso de cariño que mostraba el señor alcalde. Quizás muchos las tachasen de desquiciadas, mas a las jovenzuelas hetalianas no les gustaba que sus traseros fueran manoseados por hombres seniles. Porque si algo le gustaba a Roma, eran las mujeres. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, gordas, delgadas… ¡Todas eran maravillosas! Cada mujer tenía su encanto particular, por mucho que algunos necios lo negaran. Del fruto de su relación con una señorita, nació su único hijo. Éste, a su vez, cayó rendido ante otra dama y, tras consumar su amor, nacieron dos mellizos: Lovino y Feliciano Vargas. Dado que en aquel pueblo todo el mundo tenía un mote, Feliciano era conocido como Feliciano "Pasta" y su hermano, Lovino "No-soy-gay".

Cualquier forastero se preguntaría a qué se debía el mote de Lovino, pero hasta el tonto del pueblo sabía que aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras –y únicas durante un par de años - del muchacho.

— ¡Oh, mira qué bebé tan adorable! ¿Cómo estás, ricura?

— ¡No soy gay! — Respondía el bebé de dieciséis meses con ferocidad.

— ¿Eh…?

Dijera lo que dijera cualquier persona, Lovino contestaba «¡No soy gay!», de ahí su peculiar mote. De todas formas, años después se descubrió que cuando el pequeño soltaba su frase, lo que en realidad pretendía decir era «dame un beso».

Como la vida de Feliciano es prácticamente irrelevante para nuestra historia, nos centraremos en su hermano. Lovino había crecido y se había transformado en un muchacho esbelto y con un atractivo innegable; sin embargo, nunca lograba cortejar debidamente a las jóvenes del pueblo. _No se comía ni una rosca_. Debido a su carácter arisco y poco amigable, nadie quería estar a su lado y parecía que su destino no era otro sino mustiarse en una fúnebre esquina y esperar a que la muerte lo fuera a llamar _si no fuera_ porque había una persona que _de vez en cuando_ soportaba su conducta insufrible.

El nombre del valiente en cuestión era Antonio Fernández Carriedo, conocido por todos como Antonio "Culito Bello". Su apodo se originó en su adolescencia, ya que todo el mundo comenzó a percibir que el joven rezumaba alegría por doquier y, como era imposible que tanto gozo cupiese en un corazón, se apelotonó en los glúteos de Antonio, moldeando lo que luego se consideraría _un_ _trasero perfecto_.

Por eso la gente sonreía cuando tocaba las posaderas de Antonio, pues transmitían felicidad y ganas de vivir. No había ningún motivo pervertido o poco decente para manosearlo. _En serio_. Tal era la fama del pompis del muchacho que el alcalde Roma proclamó que sería considerado símbolo de la buena fortuna, así que mucha gente frotaba sus cupones de la lotería contra su pandero para atraer la buena suerte.

Pero Lovino, por motivos desconocidos y _nada_ relacionados con ningún tipo de sentimiento cursi, odiaba que cualquiera osase tocar las cachas de su amigo Antonio. ¡Era inconcebible! Roma le solía decir que no estaría tan amargado si tocase con más frecuencia la «alegría» de Antonio, a lo que Lovino respondía con un sonrojo absurdo en sus mejillas y, si hacía sol, con una sarta de insultos afilados. Afortunadamente para Lovino, _siempre_ hacía sol.

La amistad entre ambos muchachos había surgido cuando Lovino, con apenas once años recién cumplidos, se perdió en el bosque de las criaturas parlanchinas. Todos sabían que Lovino moriría si no lo fueran a rescatar; sin embargo, a nadie le apetecía arriesgar su vida por "No-soy-gay", uno de los niños más detestados del pueblo. Feliciano, el otro nieto del alcalde, lloraba angustiado ante la _posible_ muerte de su hermano. ¿Qué haría sin Lovino? ¿Quién le protegería del coco? Entonces, una neurona que solía dormir en la mente de Feliciano despertó y avisó a sus compañeras. Tras unos minutos, cuatro de las cinco neuronas que residían en el cerebro de Feliciano comenzaron a trabajar y a asimilar y procesar una serie de datos indescifrables hasta que la gran idea surgió.

— ¡Ve, ya lo tengo! — Exclamó en plena plaza del pueblo, ante la mirada expectante de sus vecinos — ¡Si le echásemos salsa de tomate a la pasta, fijo que estaría mucho más rica!

— ¡Sí, tienes razón!

— Ese joven es un visionario.

El pueblo estalló en un sonoro aplauso, alabando al muchacho de mente prodigiosa. Preso de la alegría y el orgullo, Feliciano tardó en darse cuenta de que aquello, por muy genial que fuera, no era lo que pretendía contar a los demás.

— ¡Alto! — Gritó justo cuando una muchedumbre lo iba a levantar — ¡Ve, tengo otra idea!

— Este niño tiene un cerebro envidiable.

— Ciertamente.

— ¡Mi pobre _fratello_ va a morir si nadie lo rescata! Pero todos sabemos que el bosque está plagado de criaturas feroces… que dan miedo y… y… — Intentó recuperar la compostura — ¡Y por eso ha de ir el más afortunado del pueblo: Antonio "Culito Bello"!

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Ese chico tiene tanta suerte que las bestias no lo atacarán!

— ¡Viva Feliciano! ¡Vivan sus ideas!

— ¡Vivan! — Exclamó el pueblo completo.

Así, Antonio fue despertado de su siesta para ir a salvar a un tal "No-soy-gay". Obviamente, al joven de catorce años no le hizo ni pizca de gracia en un principio, pero su parte altruista le dijo que debía ayudar a un niño en apuros.

Lo que ocurrió después fue digno de admiración. Antonio se adentró en el bosque con churro reseco en mano — el presupuesto no le llegaba para comprarse una espada — y, a pesar de que unas cuantas fieras intentaron atacarle, él se giraba para que admirasen la forma perfecta de sus glúteos y abandonasen la conducta violenta, o bien, les atestaba un churrazo en la cocorota. En cuestión de horas había encontrado a Lovino y, aunque éste se mostró reacio a cooperar en un principio, al final accedió a salir del bosque en brazos de "Culito Bello".

Lovino tuvo que agradecerle a Antonio que le hubiera salvado la vida y, para ello, le obsequió con un tomate. El nuevo héroe del pueblo no había probado jamás tal fruta - ¿o era una hortaliza? -, pero nada más hincarle el diente, un mundo nuevo de sabores y sensaciones _estupendásticas_ inundaron su ser. Antes de poderse dar cuenta, Lovino y Antonio siempre pasaban las tardes comiendo tomates. Naturalmente, los buenos sentimientos acabaron aflorando y una nueva y duradera amistad nació con la intención de unir a los dos jóvenes para siempre.

Sí, eran grandes amigos. Confiaban el uno en el otro y se notaba que se apreciaban, aunque Lovino no fuera tan expresivo a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos como Antonio. No obstante, la amistad entre estos dos mozos _tampoco_ es importante para el argumento. Cuando ambos ya eran legalmente adultos, decidieron montar un bar llamado «Tomatín y Tomatán». En realidad, la idea había sido de Lovino, ya que el mejor amigo de Feliciano, un monstruo musculoso y rubio llamado Ludwig, había creado una cafetería llamada «Patatín y Patatán». A Lovino le habría dado igual si no fuera porque su mellizo comenzó a trabajar en semejante antro. Presa de la furia, llamó al carpintero del pueblo – un tal Berwald "Ikea", muy buena gente – y le ordenó que construyera un bar justo al lado de la cafetería de Ludwig. El honrado carpintero aceptó la misión de buen grado, sin embargo, monumental fue la sorpresa de Lovino al encontrarse con una serie de tablas y cachivaches extraños acompañados de un manual de instrucciones.

Antonio, al ver que su mejor amigo estaba demasiado ocupado golpeándose el pulgar con un martillo, intentó ofrecer su ayuda.

— Lovino, ¿puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó sonriente.

— ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! — Gruñó — Acabarías jodiéndolo todo y me quedaría sin mi preciado bar.

Dos segundos más tarde, Antonio ya estaba construyendo él solo el dichoso bar. No es que él fuera un hombre trabajador, no, sino que Lovino era _muy_ vago y no tuvo reparo alguno en encasquetarle la labor a su amigo.

Tras muchos esfuerzos, lograron acabar el bar. No era el mejor garito del mundo, pero al menos contaba con un letrero bastante llamativo. Antonio y Lovino observaron su creación maravillados, sintiendo cómo una ráfaga de optimismo mecía sus cabellos.

— Qué genial ha quedado nuestro bar, Lovino — Dijo con aire romántico.

— ¿_Nuestro?_ ¡¿Pero tú que te crees? ¡Yo compré todo, así que _yo_ soy el dueño!

— ¡Pero si lo construí yo solo, que tú te dedicaste a entrar en la cafetería de ahí para insultar al propietario! — Protestó Antonio, cruzando los brazos.

Antonio tenía razón y Lovino lo sabía, pero era también consciente de que trabajar codo con codo con Antonio sería complicado. Mucha gente entraría en el bar sólo para tocarle el trasero a su amigo. Qué desagradable.

Aunque visto desde una perspectiva meramente económica, resultaba muy rentable. ¡Antonio era la gallina de los huevos de oro! O, en su caso, el hombre del culo de oro. Además, así podría demostrarle al mundo entero que hasta él, Lovino "No-soy-gay", tenía un buen amigo del que poder aprovecharse. Un plan sencillamente estupendo.

La vida sonreía a los dos amigos. La felicidad los acompañaba a todas partes, hasta tal punto que Lovino se preguntó si debería demandar al culo de Antonio por acosador. Trabajar con "Culito Bello" no era _tan_ terrible como Lovino se había figurado en un principio, además, su compañero resultaba ser bastante agradable con los clientes.

Eso sí, le prohibió _terminantemente _ que se pusiera aquel uniforme tan estúpido y _ceñido_ que le había regalado "un admirador secreto". Una cosa es que Lovino no fuera gay, tal y como indicaba su apodo, y otra es que estuviera ciego. Si tenía algo bien claro, era que no consentiría tener a un Antonio danzante con un traje que realzase aún más su maldito culo de la buena fortuna.

Todo continuaría igual de «bien» si no fuera porque cierto tulipán mutante tuvo que secuestrar a la futura princesa del reino y arruinar la dicha de los habitantes de Hetalia y del resto del país. Lovino sólo esperaba que no viniera ningún cantamañanas a pedirle a Antonio "Culito Bello", el hombre que atrae la buena fortuna, que fuera a salvar a la princesa. Ojalá el dios del pueblo, Mochimérica, escuchara sus súplicas.

Lo que Lovino no sabía era que Mochimérica estaba más sordo que una tapia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Había un mosquito en mi habitación y como no podía dormir, me puse a pensar cosas raras. Craso error xD Cuando desperté por la mañanita (a la una de la tarde), empecé a escribir aquellas "cosas raras" y… salió esto xD

En fin, este es sólo el prólogo. No me lancéis muchos tomates, por favor. ¡Hasta otra~!


	2. El más bello de los nombres

**Advertencias:** Capítulo serio (sí, serio), muerte de un personaje entrañable y Espamano implícito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: El más bello de los nombres<strong>_

Observaba quedamente a su hermano mayor, suspirando cada vez que él fruncía el ceño una vez más para protestar sobre lo injusta que era su vida. Él no era el típico príncipe azul con el que soñaban las niñas y era consciente de ello; no obstante, no le parecía normal que la fortuna no dejase de ponerle la zancadilla.

Podía soportar que le obligaran a llevar aquellos ostentosos trajes que llamaban más la atención que los de los propios bufones. Podía soportar que le trajeran queso de vaca cuando él pedía expresamente uno de cabra. Incluso podía soportar que le forzaran a tener clases de canto, porque según los cortesanos, un príncipe ha de saber cantar tiroleses. Lo que Vash Zwingli, príncipe de Puchi, no iba a soportar y mucho menos consentir era que secuestrasen a su princesa, sobre todo cuando la boda iba a ser en un mes.

—Hermano, tranquilícese, por favor — Suplicó la joven infanta.

— No es tan fácil… — Intentó calmarse, pero el secuestro seguía atormentándole la mente — Eres demasiado joven como para entender la magnitud del problema, Lily.

— Hermano…

— ¿No ves que si no hay princesa, no hay boda? ¡Qué derroche tan fortuito de dinero! — Exclamó él cabreado, tomando asiento en su sillón de terciopelo.

Vash Zwingli, príncipe de Puchi, se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre sensato y sincero. Nunca negaría que el dinero era su segunda razón para vivir – la primera era su encantadora hermana – y que lo que más le consternaba de aquel rapto no eran los daños que pudiera sufrir su futura esposa, sino el coste del rescate y la posibilidad de tener que posponer la boda. A pesar de que su reino era próspero y rico, sabía que no podía derrochar el dinero como si de agua se tratara. Tenía que salvar a la princesa lo antes posible, pero ¿cómo? Él no era un luchador nato, además, sabía que si salía del castillo podría mancharse e incluso romperse los ropajes. Eso resultaría demasiado caro.

La preocupación del príncipe era cada vez mayor, al igual que la consternación de su hermana Lily. A ella se le oprimía el corazón cuando veía a su hermano tan agobiado e iracundo, pero no podía ayudarlo de ninguna forma. Ya ni sus palabras alentadoras tenían utilidad alguna. ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

La solución apareció en su cabeza casi al instante. ¡Tenía que buscar a _otra persona_ que rescatase a la futura princesa! Procuraría mantener su plan a escondidas de su hermano, ya que él se molestaría al saber que tendría que pagar a un héroe y quería evitar cualquier gasto innecesario. Lily, con el remordimiento propio de alguien que sabe que yerra, montó a lomos de su cabra voladora, Pakitah, y surcó los cielos nocturnos sin un rumbo fijo. Tenía que ayudar a su hermano costase lo que costase. Si hacía falta, ella misma iría a salvar a su futura cuñada.

Se detuvo en un pueblo bastante famoso en el reino, Jarl, y encapuchada para que nadie la reconociera, preguntó por un hombre que pudiera rescatar a la futura princesa. La gente pensó inmediatamente en Alfred, el héroe del pueblo; sin embargo, el pobre hombre había ingerido tal cantidad de hamburguesas que contrajo una enfermedad incurable y tendría que guardar reposo hasta el fin de sus días.

Que dos minutos después se topase con el tal Alfred en medio de la calle caminando alegremente perturbó un poco a la infanta.

La joven dama continuó con su labor de encontrar a un héroe, hasta que el destino hizo que se chocase con un hombre de ojos rasgados y cabellos oscuros que, a pesar de contar con un semblante serio y firme, emanaba un aura de afabilidad.

— ¿Un héroe? — Repitió él, pensando durante unos instantes — En el pueblo de al lado, Hetalia, dicen que hay un muchacho de suerte extraordinaria. No es un héroe propiamente dicho, pero al parecer cumple misiones de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y cuál es su nombre, buen hombre?

— Lo ignoro, perdón — Agachó la cabeza —. Sin embargo, le aseguro que en su pueblo todo el mundo lo conoce. Al parecer regenta un bar. Le será fácil encontrarlo.

Tras agradecer al desconocido por su amabilidad, volvió a montar en Pakitah y sintió de nuevo la gélida brisa nocturna que tan poco le agradaba. El viaje hasta Hetalia llevó pocos minutos, puesto que Pakitah era una de las cabras voladoras más veloces de todo el reino. Una vez que aterrizó, Lily buscó con la mirada a alguien a quien preguntarle por el muchacho de suerte extraordinaria, mas el pueblo se hallaba vacío.

De pronto, vio cómo un rulito ondeaba al viento. Ensimismada por el vaivén que producía, Lily se acercó a él y comprobó que estaba unido a la cabeza de un joven risueño.

— Disculpe… — Intentó captar la atención del pueblerino — ¿Sabe usted dónde puedo hallar al muchacho de suerte extraordinaria?

— ¡Claro! — Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — ¡Antonio "Culito Bello" es el mejor amigo de mi hermano! Son tan amigos que el otro día los pillé en la habitación de mi hermano haciendo cosas muy raras y casi desnudos — Pareció asustarse con sus propias palabras —. ¡Y mi hermano me lanzó un libro para que me marchase! ¡Y estuvo una semana sin hablarme! Ve… Aún tengo el chichón en la frente.

Acto seguido, le mostró el moratón que tenía encima de la ceja como prueba irrefutable de la agresión provocada por su hermano. La infanta Lily no daba crédito a las palabras del joven y la vergüenza no podía enrojecer más su delicado rostro. El afortunado no sólo se llamaba "Culito Bello", sino que encima parecía tener un «vínculo especial» con otro hombre. Seguramente la bruja de las montañas apreciaría aquel dato; sin embargo Lily, muchacha recatada y puritana donde las hubiera, no podía evitar sentirse violenta.

— ¿Y podría decirme dónde está — Se sonrojó aún más — "Culito Bello"?

— ¡Claro! Está en el bar de mi hermano, que está al lado de la cafetería donde trabajo yo. ¿Por qué no vienes a tomarte un café conmigo y charlamos más rato?

— Agradezco su oferta, pero preferiría ver a "Culito Bello" lo antes posible — Contestó con timidez.

Tras insistir durante varios minutos y desistir finalmente en la ardua tarea de cortejar a la misteriosa dama, Feliciano la guió hasta el local donde con tan poco rigor trabajaba su venerado hermano. Se despidió del muchacho con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro y entró en un bar llamado «Tomatín y Tomatán».

Se encontró con un local que, si bien no parecía muy limpio, derrochaba una agradable sensación de hospitalidad. Estaba a gusto en aquel lugar, a pesar de ser la primera vez que entraba allí.

— _Uno te voy a dar, uno bien rico te voy a daaar. ¡Come un tomate bien majo y ven conmigo a bailaaar!_ — Canturreaba un chico moreno mientras bailaba con una escoba.

— _Buono, tomato buono_ — Le acompañaba otro joven de mala gana, quien a juzgar por sus apariencias, se trataba del hermano de Feliciano. Eran como dos gotas de agua — _¡tomato buono, buono, uh!_

Dado que los camareros no se habían percatado de la presencia de Lily, la infanta encapuchada tosió débilmente para llamar la atención de ambos. No sólo logró su objetivo, sino que los dos garzones se sobresaltaron y la miraron sorprendidos. Uno de ellos frunció el ceño y se ruborizó como si le fuera la vida en ello. El otro rió de manera gachona y dejó la escoba en una esquina.

— Perdona, no la habíamos visto — Dijo el muchacho sonriente —. ¿Qué desea, señorita?

— ¿Es usted "Culito Bello"?

Lovino sintió que el dios Mochimérica lo había traicionado y violado todas sus oraciones. ¡Todas! Tres veces le rezó al ser supremo del pueblo: la primera, para que Ludwig quedara calvo; la segunda era que su amor – quien permanece en el anonimato – le pidiese matrimonio, y la tercera vez le suplicó a Mochimérica que la gente dejara en paz a Antonio y que cesasen de aprovecharse de su buena ventura.

Pues bien, Ludwig continuaba con toda su cabellera rubia, Antonio no le pidió _aquello_ y, desde luego, más y más gente venía a manosear las buenas nalgas de "Culito Bello".

— ¡Así es! — Asintió.

— Tengo que hablar con usted… — Miró de soslayo a Lovino — A solas.

— Lo siento, preciosa — Lovino hizo gala de su capacidad para ser amable con las damas —, pero yo soy el representante de Antonio y tengo que estar presente cada vez que alguien venga a pedirle un favor.

Lo que en realidad pretendía transmitir con sus palabras era que «Antonio era suyo, sólo suyo y nada más que suyo», además que Lovino era muy celoso y no pensaba dejar a su buen amigo solo con una chiquilla que ni tenía la decencia de mostrar su faz.

— Ya veo… — Vaciló durante unos instantes, pero finalmente retiró la capucha — Soy Lily Zwingli, infanta de Puchi.

Los camareros se hallaron patidifusos, tanto que comenzaron a temblar como dos flanes con artritis por la mera presencia de una figura de la Casa Real en su humilde bar. Lovino fue el primero en intentar mantener la compostura y parecer una persona normal y decente, aunque fracasó al mantener la cabeza fría.

— ¿E-es usted la se-señorita infanta…? — Titubeó Lovino, señalándola incrédulo.

— Así es — Asintió —. Verán, como me figuro que sabrán, mi hermano va a contraer matrimonio con una dama, es decir, la futura princesa. Hace poco, esta muchacha fue secuestrada por un temible tulipán mutante.

— Sí, suele pasar — Comentó Antonio como si le estuvieran contando el suceso más normal del mundo.

— Mi hermano está tan preocupado… ¡Que he decidido pedir ayuda! — La infanta apretó los puños. Era tan adorable que Antonio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco — Me han dicho que usted, señor… "Culito Bello" — Se sonrojó al pronunciar aquel apodo —, cuenta con una fortuna envidiable y que es famoso en la comarca por varios hitos que ha logrado a lo largo de su joven vida — Tomó aliento —. Por eso me gustaría que usted fuera a rescatar a la prometida de mi hermano.

— ¡Pero eso sería peligroso! — Protestó Lovino, angustiado — ¡Que un tulipán mutante no es moco de pavo! ¡Sería capaz de matar a Antonio y…! — Se le quebró la voz.

— ¡Pero no te preocupes por mí, Lovi! — Le dio una palmadita en la espalda — ¿No ves que si salvo a la princesa, recibiré una gran recompensa? ¡Podríamos hacer reformas en el bar! Y ya sabes, podríamos al fin hacer «eso» — Le guiñó un ojo de un modo perturbadoramente sensual.

— En realidad… no habría gran recompensa, ya que necesitamos ser austeros… — Corrigió Lily algo nerviosa.

— ¿Ves? ¡Hasta la infanta dice que nos haremos ricos! — Sonrió — ¡Y yo soy muy afortunado!

Lovino recapacitó con un leve sonrojo apoderándose paulatinamente de sus mejillas. Era cierto. Si Antonio ganase mucho dinero, podrían arreglar el bar, comprarse una casa y vivir juntos en paz y armonía. Entonces quizás, _sólo_ quizás, podrían cultivar tomates juntos, casarse, cantar bajo la lluvia como si nada importase, casarse, echar la siesta en una cama de algodón, casarse… ¡Y hasta podrían casarse! No es que a Lovino le agradase la idea, ni mucho menos.

— No, creo que me han malentendido… — Intentó corregir en vano la infanta.

— ¿De veras pagará usted los gastos de la reforma del bar? ¡Muchas gracias, señorita infanta! — Antonio la cogió de las manos, saltándose el protocolo a la torera — ¡Es maravilloso tener a una familia real tan amable y encantadora!

Antonio le dirigió a su compañero una sonrisa cargada de ilusión. Lovino, en parte, quería negarse a darle permiso a Antonio para que emprendiera aquella aventura. Por mucha suerte que tuviera, era tonto. Aquel era un hecho impepinable y Lovino no iba a consentir que su posible futuro marido sufriera solo.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Lovino lo acompañara. Así podría asegurarse de que Antonio no se perdiese y, además, podría ser una oportunidad estupenda para desligarse de aquella imagen de cobarde e inútil que todo el pueblo le adjudicaba.

— Puedes ir, pero con una condición — Intentó parecer firme —: yo te acompaño. No quiero quedarme en este bar a merced del patatero de Ludwig.

— ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro, Lovino! — Chocaron las cinco, muy a pesar de Lovino — Ya verás cómo nos lo pasaremos bien. Seguro que tendremos aventuras maravillosas, conoceremos a gente interesante y enriqueceremos nuestras vidas.

— Como vuelvas a repetir algo así de cursi, te pego — Lovino lo miró con asco.

— Me alegro de que emprendan la aventura con tanto entusiasmo — La infanta les dedicó una tierna sonrisa —. En breve recibirán el equipamiento necesario para que puedan protegerse de las posibles amenazas que les acechen.

— Sobre todo céntrese en la indumentaria de Lovino, por favor — Tapó un lado de su cara con la mano para pasar desapercibido ante su amigo —. El pobre tiene muy mala suerte y es bastante torpe.

— Ya veo — Lily miró al otro chico con pena —. Dado que este no es el lugar más propicio para entrar en detalles sobre el rescate, el paquete con el equipamiento vendrá con una carta adjunta en la que figurará la posible localización de la prometida de mi hermano.

— Una pregunta — Antonio alzó la mano tal y como si estuviera en una clase de primaria —, ¿cómo se llama la futura princesa?

— Belbel, creo recordar.

Tanto Antonio como Lovino intentaron no reírse del nombre de la que algún día sería su reina; sin embargo, no podían negar que les resultaba harto hilarante. ¡Sería Belbel I de Puchi!

— Qué nombre tan bonito — Atinó a decir "Culito Bello" entre risas malamente camufladas.

— Si no les importa, he de marcharme antes de que echen en falta mi presencia en el castillo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lily se había colocado de nuevo la capucha y salido del bar. Poco después, Antonio y Lovino se asomaron por la ventana para ver cómo la infanta surcaba los cielos a lomos de su cabra voladora. "Culito Bello" se despidió de ellos con un pañuelo blanco que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo, mientras que su compañero se preguntaba dónde vendían cabras así.

— Hay que tener mal corazón para llamar a una niña Belbel — Comentó Lovino, aún mirando fijamente la noche estrellada —. Fijo que la muchacha es fea de cojones.

— Seguramente — Antonio rió ante aquel insulto tan gratuito —. ¡Pero da igual! Lo importante es que nos vamos a hacer de oro.

— ¿Q-qué planeas hacer con el dinero? — Preguntó Lovino sin parecer demasiado interesado.

— Gastármelo en tonterías — Declaró sonriente —. ¡Y lo que sobre, para los pobres!

— Joder, qué egoísta.

— ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo? — Inquirió sorprendido.

— Yo… — Agachó la cabeza, completamente sonrojado — Pensaría en sentar la cabeza. Ya sabes, casarse y todo eso. Dicen, y NO insinúo nada, que lo mejor es casarse con una persona de confianza… Ya sabes, alguien que sea como tu _mejor amigo_.

Indirecta lanzada.

— Las chicas del pueblo no me convencen — Cerró la ventana al notar que entraba una brisilla bastante molesta —. No son feas, sino que simplemente no me agradan. En fin, ¿no crees que somos un poco jóvenes para pensar en eso?

Indirecta no recibida.

— Tú ya eres _casi_ un anciano, Antonio, un día de estos te mueres y en el pueblo te recordarán como… como… ¡Como el viejuno que murió solo! — Espetó intentando que su amigo captase el mensaje tácito.

— ¿Viejo? — Soltó una carcajada bastante jovial — ¡Pero si sólo te llevo tres años!

— Si digo que eres viejo, ¡eres viejo y punto! — Gritó cabreado — ¡Anciano decrépito!

— ¿Sabes, Lovino? — Pasó un brazo por su hombro y esbozó una sonrisa que a Lovino le pareció un tanto melancólica — Si me muriera, la gente me recordaría como el chico del culo de la buena suerte, nada más. Sólo soy "Culito Bello. Como mucho, le harían una estatua a mi trasero y la colocarían al lado de un burdel.

— Tampoco es eso, idiota — Intentó quitarle importancia al asunto —. A lo mejor la ponen al lado de la pescadería, ¡o del cubo de basura fluorescente!

Y tras dar por zanjada aquella conversación tan transversal para sus existencias, cada uno marchó a su respectiva casa, esperando impacientemente a emprender aquel viaje que tanto podría cambiar sus vidas.

* * *

><p>El mediodía ya había llegado y Lovino continuaba descansando plácidamente en su cama, ignorante de la presencia de la luz que inundaba la habitación. Su hermano Feliciano intentó despertarlo en múltiples ocasiones, mas realizar tal proeza era imposible para un joven como él, así que contrató a alguien que despertase a Lovino en su lugar: la mosca cojonera.<p>

— Fiu, fiu — Revoloteó alrededor de la oreja derecha del muchacho —. Lovino, Lovino, despierta. Fiuu.

Lovino protestó y movió los brazos para espantar al insecto parlante; no obstante, la mosca cojonera era padre de familia y tenía que mantener a su prole. Su vida no era sencilla, pero si Feliciano "Pasta" le pagaba por despertar a aquel muchacho insolente e iracundo, ¡él lo despertaría! Al fin y al cabo, era su cometido.

— Fiu, fiu, Lovino — Se posó sobre su frente — Me llaman mosca cojonera por algo, y no precisamente porque sea pesada. Fiu, fiu.

— Calla…— Masculló sin saber realmente con quién hablaba.

— Fiuuuu.

— ¡Calla!

— Despierta, venga — Canturreó la mosca — o no tendré más remedio que meterme en tus calzoncillos y hacer perversidades. Fiuuu.

— ¡Puta mosca de mierda! — Le dio un manotazo.

La mató. Oh, Dios, ¡mató a la mosca! Se vistió rápidamente y huyó por la ventana. Si se encontraba con Feliciano, era obvio que intentaría entablar una conversación de corte fraternal con él y _no_ estaba por la labor. Era un asesino.

Mató a la mosca cojonera. ¡Un insecto con hijos! Ni siquiera tuvo un entierro digno. Lovino se prometió a sí mismo que robaría parte del dinero que ganara Antonio con el rescate de Belbel para pagarle los estudios a los hijos de la mosca cojonera.

Aún con el asesinato en mente, Lovino se dirigió al bar y se asomó por el marco de la puerta con el mayor semblante de consternación jamás visto en él. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para articular palabra; sin embargo, Antonio parecía feliz, ya que había recibido el equipamiento para emprender el viaje y no dudó en mostrárselo a su compañero.

— ¡Y esta espada es genial! ¡Es tan ligera que hasta tú puedes llevarla! — Exclamó ilusionado — ¡Y mira, mira! ¡Este escudo tiene un tomate pintado! ¡Lleva gafas de sol! ¿No es gracioso?

— Sí, muy gachón…

— ¿Te pasa algo, Lovi? — Se quedó mirando a su compañero — Te noto decaído.

— He… He matado a una mosca… — Intentó contener las lágrimas.

— Bueno, Lovino, ¿y quién no? — Se rió — Son muy molestas.

— ¡No lo comprendes! ¡Era una mosca cojonera! — Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— Eso es terrible… — Antonio palideció — Lovino, quiero que sepas… que a pesar de todo, yo te sigo apreciando. Si te meten en la cárcel, yo te visitaré todos los días y…y…

El mayor rompió a llorar y se abrazó a su mejor amigo, consciente de que posiblemente si alguien se enterara de su crimen, Lovino iría a la cárcel y tendría una larga vida llena de comida de mala calidad, compañías pésimas y jabones en el suelo.

Tras quince minutos sollozando abrazados y moqueando como niños pequeños, se dispusieron a leer la carta enviada por Lily como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lovino ya estaba molesto, como de costumbre, y su socio se mostraba risueño.

— A ver… — Lovino abrió el sobre — Dice que la tal Belbel está en un castillo situado en el centro de un lago que está cerca de las montañas putifordias.

— ¿Las montañas putifordias? — Antonio se asombró.

— Sí, joder… Eso está lleno de setas — Un escalofrío recorrió su espina —. Además, el tulipán mutante es vulnerable al estroncio, pero no al rutherfordio.

— ¿Y a las situaciones entrañables? Todo el mundo se derrite ante los momentos tiernos.

— ¡Y yo qué coño sé! ¡Si quieres voy y le pregunto al tulipán lo que lo mata y lo que no! — Gritó — Es que menudas preguntas más estúpidas haces a veces, niño…

Prosiguieron con la lectura de la misiva, en la cual figuraban bastantes datos innecesarios que ni tan siquiera captaron la atención de los dos jóvenes. Aburrido de tanto leer, Lovino comenzó a inspeccionar los objetos enviados por la infanta. Lo que más le sorprendió fue un botecito blanco en el que figuraba una carita sonriente.

— Oye, ¿qué es esto?

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso es una crema que vende la bruja de las montañas! Al parecer me la tengo que untar en el trasero y así despertaré temprano.

— Menuda mierda — Alzó una ceja, aburrido.

— Por cierto, tenemos que ponernos nombres de héroes — Propuso Antonio —. ¡Algo que suene rimbombante! ¿Qué te parece Tomatín y Tomatán?

— Tú eres Tomatán, que suena a tipo tonto — Dijo Lovino mientras observaba los ropajes —. Esta ropa es fea de Dios, ¡yo no me voy a poner esto! ¡Parece un saco de patatas!

— Venga, no seas «melovidramático» — Contestó al borde de la risa.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer chistes con mi nombre — Lo fulminó con la mirada.

Se pusieron sus nuevos atuendos – Lovino se cambió en el almacén porque le daba vergüenza desnudarse ante su socio — y salieron del bar decididos, seguros de sí mismos y de la fortuna que Mochimérica depositaba sobre ellos.

¡Iban a emprender una aventura!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Sí, lo de la mosca fue muy gratuito. Sí, este capítulo es una _mierdesiya_. E-es que estoy ocupada con otro fic y… ¡jum!

Y lo de "come un tomate bien majo" me suena tan raro xD

En fin, a contestar a los hermosos reviews~ Muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros :'D

Lady Ran: Yo prefiero NO saber qué se me pasó por la cabeza xD En fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^

Ariadonechan: ¿Sabes? «Perturbador» es una de mis palabras favoritas~ :3 Yo froté mis notas en las nalgas de Antonio y, efectiviwonder, me trajeron buena suerte. ¡Espero que a ti también te hayan traído buena suerte! ¡Y no es gay! D:

Elial Tora Daitan: Tranquila, no me molestaría nada que dijeras lo que te gusta, eso sí, si eres vaga no pasa nada~ Yo también lo soy xD

Meni: ¿Te hizo gracia? ¡Me alegro! *u* Y muchas gracias por esas palabras tan halagadoras :'D

Kurai Ikari: Tu risa es mi dicha (?) La verdad es que este fic no me parece _tan_ fumado, en serio, en cosas peores he pensado xD

LovinaxTonio95: ¡Me alegro de verte por aquí! :'D Son nombres que van perfectamente con sus personalidades, creo. ¡Claro que sí! :D Es sordo, pero no ciego. Es más, adora las velitas~

Rainele8: ¡PUES ESTÁ PROHÍBIDO CORRER! ¡Aquí se anda, no se corre! ¡Leñe ya! No me drogo D: Soy una joven sana que está en contra de los productos malvados y nocivos y… ¡Ah, mira, si está ahí mi amiga María! :D Cualquier excusa es buena pa' tocar _cashas_. ¿Te imaginas ir a una iglesia y encontrar cuadros de Mochimérica? Nggh. _Tomás, el Tomate Rebelde_ le da mil vueltas a esta mierda D: ¡Yo nunca entré en un Ikea! ·¬·

Loto de Origami: Claro, por eso cuando alguien toca su trasero, sonríe. ¡Todo tiene lógica, lo que pasa es que hay que encontrarle el sentido a las cosas! Me imagino a Mochimérica con orejas y… es horrendo xD

Kikyoyami8: Puedes comprar un llavero con forma de nalgas~ ·U· Las clases de religión deben de ser muy extrañas, me parece a mí xD

Yukime Hiwatari: El culo trae la felicidad y Lovino era feliz, así que llega a la conclusión de que el culo lo acosa… o algo así xD La princesa se llama Belbel, puedes sacar las conclusiones que quieras (?)

Gianna Kirkland: ¡LO CONTINUÉ! Aunque es un primer capítulo muy pocho porque el calor estival derritió mi cerebro D:

Pixelmicrocat: ¿T-te alegré el día? Nggh, ¡tu comentario ahora alegró el mío! *U*

Darknest: Tu prima te envía cosas muy raras xD ¿T-te duele la panza? Criatura… D:

LookAliveASunshine: Me alegro de que mis tonterías te hayan hecho reír xD Antonio tiene buen culo, ¡hasta Mochimérica lo sabe! Me imagino la iglesia del pueblo y me perturba el tipo de cosas que puede haber en honor a Mochimérica Dx En este capítulo me vengo del mosquito que me importunó òuó Gracias a ti por leerlo~

Cat bastard: YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO Y LO SABES.

En fin, preciosidades, me duele la cabeza y no me apetece pensar. Sólo quiero beber horchata que no sea de bote~ ¡Hasta otra~!


	3. Con plumas y a lo loco

**Advertencias: **personaje con mucha pluma (ya me entendéis ;D), prostitución (¿?), trenes, tetas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Con plumas y a lo loco<br>**

* * *

><p>El bosque de los trensexuales era un lugar conocido en todo Puchi por la gran cantidad de trenes que acudían a realizar una operación de cambio de sexo. De trenes, a trenas. De trenas, a trenes. Aprovechando las circunstancias, muchas trenas se vendían por un módico precio. Las operaciones eran demasiado caras y el dinero, escaso, por lo cual se buscaban la vida como malamente podían. El destino era cruel con aquellos misteriosos seres, pero ellos superaban todas las vicisitudes con el éxito propio de una persona que lucha vehementemente por sus ideales.<p>

Lovino "No-soy-gay" comprendió a qué se debía toda aquella fama nada más llegar al bosque.

— Hola, guapo, ¿quieres pasar un buen momento? — Un tren le hizo un gesto lascivo.

— ¡Por Mochimérica! — Gritó enfadado — ¡¿Pero qué coño te crees que soy? ¡Antonio, dile algo a este _medio de transporte_!

— Hola, señor tren prostituto —Sonrió —. Mire, tenemos que ir a las montañas putifordias, pero creo que nos hemos perdido. ¿Podría señalarnos el camino en este mapa?

— Podría llevar a dos jóvenes tan apuestos yo mismo — Le guiñó un ojo —, pero me temo que estoy en esos días del mes y no puedo de ser de gran ayuda. Eso sí, sé que aquí — El tren señaló una cascada mal dibujada en el mapa — vive mi primo. Él podría llevarlos hasta las putifordias en un santiamén.

— ¿Pero no es más fácil que nos digas cómo ir directamente? — Preguntó Lovino, bufando.

— Sí, pero el camino más fácil no siempre es el mejor. La vida es complicada, muchacho.

— Joder, y me tiene que venir un ser inerte a darme lecciones morales… — Murmuró asqueado.

Antonio y Lovino, también conocidos como Tomatán y Tomatín, se despidieron del tren número 69 y continuaron con su no tan trepidante viaje. Tenían que llegar a las montañas putifordias fuera como fuera, aunque para ello tuvieran que encontrarse con el misterioso primo de un tren que ofrecía su tubo de escape a cambio de setas.

* * *

><p>Había personas que, por motivos que sólo Mochimérica conocía, ignoraban que contaban con poderes extraordinarios. Podían estar años sin ser conscientes de que poseían aquellos dones con los que habían sido bendecidos y sorprenderse gratamente al darse cuenta de que eran unos seres humanos privilegiados y dignos de admiración.<p>

Lovino era una de esas personas.

— Cielo santo, noto una perturbación en la fuerza — Dijo Lovino con un tono inquieto, mirando a los lados con desconfianza.

En ese momento descubrió que tenía la capacidad para predecir el peligro. Se sintió especial. Él, el nieto inútil del alcalde, tenía habilidades únicas en Hetalia, ¡incluso en Puchi! Tardó muchos años en hallar sus verdaderos poderes, pero ahora que sabía de su existencia, no dudaría en utilizarlos cuando lo requiriera la ocasión. Casi sentía cómo el sol le guiñaba un ojo y le susurraba palabras alentadoras al oído para que fuera un héroe. O quizás estaba confundido y ya no sabía distinguir las preguntas tontas de Antonio de los vítores estelares.

— ¿De qué hablas, Lovino? ¿Tienes gases?

— ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Te estoy diciendo que hay una presencia enigmática que nos acecha entre las sombras!

Súbitamente, el sonido de unas ramas moviéndose llamó poderosamente la atención de ambos jóvenes. Dirigieron sus miradas simultáneamente hacia un roble noble.

No vieron nada relevante.

— Deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas — Comentó Antonio.

— ¡Te digo yo que no! ¡Mis poderes me avisan!

— ¿Tú tienes poderes? — Levantó una ceja, extrañado. Lovino asintió, convencido de sí mismo — ¿Desde cuándo?

— Lo acabo de descubrir — Respondió cruzándose de brazos, como si estuviera contando una obviedad.

— Bueno — "Culito Bello" se encogió de hombros —, suele pasar.

La conversación se vio interrumpida una vez más por ruidos de ramas y un aleteo incesante. Lovino, por muchos poderes especiales que tuviera, continuaba siendo un cobarde, por lo que se ocultó tras la espalda de su compañero. Sabía que no debería permitir que un monstruo atacase a una persona sin poderes como Antonio, ¡pero qué diantres! "Culito Bello" gozaba de tan buena fortuna que ningún ser lo atacaría jamás de los jamases.

— Pío, pío, pío, pío — Repetía una y otra vez una voz ronca.

— ¡Pero sí es sólo un pajarillo! — Antonio rió.

— ¡Los pajarillos no tienen voz de borracho! ¡Te digo yo que aquí hay algún ser malvado! — Siguió temblando, aferrándose a las ropas de su amigo.

— Pío, pío, pío, pío.

— Tienes razón, Lovi, un poco malvado sí que suena…

— Pío, pío, pío, pío.

— ¡Manifiéstate! — Antonio sacó su cruz mochimericana — ¡Te lo ordeno en nombre de Mochimérica!

A la velocidad propia de un caracol perezoso, un misterioso ser blanco descendió de los cielos riéndose socarronamente y moviendo sus alas frenéticamente.

Después de muchos minutos descendiendo a cámara lenta, el ser que perturbaba la fuerza tocó el suelo. Antonio y Lovino lo miraron atónitos, casi aterrados ante la curiosa apariencia de aquel monstruo. Se trataba, ni más ni menos, de una gallina con cabeza de ser humano con un pico falso. Dicho objeto contaba con dos cordeles que se unían en un lazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza del individuo. Si tuvieran que describir la impresión que les causó semejante abominación en una sola palabra, la elegida sería _patético_.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres tú…? — Preguntó Antonio algo asustado, aún sujetando la cruz mochimericana.

El monstruo colocó las alas en jarra y sonrió con un aire altanero impropio de un ave de corral.

— ¡Soy el asombroso Gilbert, hijo pródigo del duque Fritanga! — Proclamó orgulloso.

— ¡¿Qué hijo pródigo ni qué niño muerto? — Lovino salió de su escondrijo con un rostro divertido — ¡Eres una puta gallina! Las gallinas no pertenecen a la nobleza.

— Gilbert, la Gallina — Antonio rió ante su propia ocurrencia —. También conocido como Gilipollo.

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos, ofendido por los comentarios pueriles y alektorofóbicos que soltaban tan despreocupadamente aquellos dos mozos.

— ¡Envidia me tenéis! — El ave hizo pucheros — En fin, oí que vais a las putifordias. ¿Es cierto eso?

— ¡Así es, tenemos que atravesar las montañas putifordias para rescatar a la princesa Belbel!

— Eso, Antonio, tú dilo más alto… Que se entere todo el mundo — Farfulló Lovino, echándose una mano a la frente.

— Venga, os haré una oferta que no podréis rechazar — Extendió las alas para adquirir una pose gloriosa —. ¡Os dejaré que me acompañéis hasta la casa de la bruja de las montañas! Yo, además de brindaros mi asombrosa presencia, os contaré todos los secretos del bosque. Y os contaré cuentos, por si no podéis dormir.

— Espera un momento, mi compañero y yo vamos a discutirlo — Antonio y Lovino se dieron la vuelta para hablar sobre el tema —. Lovi, ¿qué opinas?

— Que no quiero que una gallina nos acompañe.

— Todos los héroes tienen una mascota simpática, además, ¡míralo! — Echaron un vistazo hacia atrás. La gallina los observaba fijamente — Pobrecito, se nota que no tiene amigos.

— ¡¿Cómo va a tener amigos, si es un engendro?

— ¡Pero tiene sentimientos! Todo el mundo necesita amigos, Lovi, hasta los seres que dan asco, como Gilbert.

A Lovino se le heló el corazón con aquella afirmación. Él había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia solo, así que podía comprender perfectamente la soledad del ave de corral. Aunque aparentemente fuera bastante ruidoso y prepotente, quizás Gilbert pudiera ser un buen amigo. Lovino infló sus mejillas, adornando su rostro con un puchero que podía pecar de infantil.

— Haz lo que quieras.

— ¡Genial! — Ambos se dieron la vuelta — Aceptamos tu oferta, Gil.

— ¡He oído todo lo que habéis dicho de mí! — Aleteó como señal de protesta — Pero bueno, ya aprenderéis cuán genial puedo llegar a ser. Entonces os arrepentiréis y suplicaréis clemencia.

— Una cosa, ¿puedes volar? — Preguntó Antonio, intrigado — Así podríamos llegar rápidamente a los sitios.

— ¡Y un _huevo_! — _Dijo Gilbert la gallina_ — ¿Cómo voy a poder volar?

Entre las preguntas absurdas por parte de Antonio y las respectivas respuestas grandilocuentes de Gilbert, Lovino "No-soy-gay" pensó que moriría de un momento a otro. La voz de su amigo era penetrante y molesta, pero la de la gallina era incluso peor y parecía que estaba dispuesta a romper sus timpanos en mil pedazos de un momento a otro.

Pero sin duda alguna, la parte más negativa de aquel viaje conjunto era lo bien que parecían llevarse Antonio y el ave de corral. Porque por muy simpático y dicharachero que pareciese Gilbert, en realidad siempre le dedicaba muecas desagradables y _perturbadoras_ al pobre Lovino, quien estaba más asustado a momentos. Quizás estaba ante un monstruo pérfido contratado por alguna malvada organización con el único propósito de eliminar a los maravillosos Tomatín y Tomatán de la faz de la Tierra.

— Ey, Gil, ¿cómo es que te convertiste en una gallina?

— Buena pregunta, Antonio Tomatán —Se paró en seco para incrementar el dramatismo. Hasta se nubló el cielo para que su discurso cobrara intensidad —. Yo provengo de una familia noble, ¿sabes? Sí, lo sabes porque te lo dije antes. Bueno, pues tenía un músico que tocaba para mí. Ese chico, que tiene bastante _pluma_ — _Dijo Gilbert la gallina_ —, decía que yo era un tirano y blablablá. ¿Te puedes creer que el muy mierdas se chivó a la bruja de las montañas? Ella vino un día a mi cuarto y me lanzó una maldición.

— ¿Y te transformaste en una gallina?

— ¡No! — Negó con la cabeza — Me maldijo para que odiase las tetas y dejase de «acosar» a las chicas de la corte. Me convertí en una gallina porque un mago me tenía envidia. Ya sabes, es inevitable que te envidien cuando eres guapo, rico e inteligente.

— ¡¿Y por qué no empezaste por ahí, imbécil? — Lovino se exasperó.

— Porque todo está relacionado — Explicó —. La bruja, cuando era pequeña y torpe, me echó otra maldición sin querer: de noche me transformo en una hermosa dama. Es decir, estoy buena. Muy buena. O bueno — Intentó aclarar sus ideas —. En fin, el mago me vio un día de noche y se enamoró de mi belleza. Luego descubrió que yo en realidad tenía _polla_ y me convirtió en esto — _Dijo Gilbert la gallina_.

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

— ¡Cierra el _pico_ ya! — _Dijo Gilbert la gallina_.

Mientras Gilbert hablaba y presumía, la noche se fue acercando paulatinamente. Los dos jóvenes y su mascota no tuvieron más remedio que descansar y continuar su camino el día siguiente. Antonio sacó dos mantas de su mochila mágica, pero se dio cuenta de que ellos eran tres. Había un error de cuentas.

— Te estoy diciendo que Gilbert es una gallina. Las plumas ya le abrigan.

— ¡Eso lo dices tú, _pimpollo_! — _Dijo Gilbert la gallina _—Además, ¿no has oído mi historia o qué? ¡Yo de noche _no_ tengo plumas!

— Hagamos una cosa: Gil dormirá con una manta y tú y yo con otra. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Una idea soberbia, casi propia de una gran mente como la mía! — El ave le arrebató una de las mantas — Ea, buenas noches.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! — Protestó Lovino, completamente sonrojado — ¡Pasaré frío!

— No pasarás frío, porque yo estaré a tu lado para abrigarte — Sonrió decidido.

— Uy, me parece a mí que tú eres un _calientapollas_, Antonio Tomatán — _Dijo Gilbert la gallina_.

Al final llevaron a cabo la propuesta de Antonio. Los dos héroes se taparon con una de las mantas y se abrazaron un poco sólo para que el calor no se escapara. El rostro de Lovino estaba ya tan carmesí que hasta brillaba en la oscuridad y atraía la atención de todos los insectos. Su compañero dormía plácidamente y la gallina estaba fuera de su vista. Además, le importaba bien poco lo que le sucediera o le dejara de suceder a aquella ave de corral tan molesta y gritona.

Cuando las nubes por fin dejaron que el fulgor de la luna iluminase tenuemente el bosque, Gilbert notó cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Las plumas cayeron, la cabellera le creció y ciertas partes de su figura se tornaron completamente distintas en cuestión de segundos.

No supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero en medio de la transformación épica, repleta de sonidos estrambóticos, niños nobles flotando en el aire, un coro de querubines y serafines e iluminación impactante, una brisilla se llevó la manta de Gilbert. O de Gilbertina María. Ya era mujer y estaba tal y como Dios la habría traído al mundo.

— ¿A qué vino toda esa parafernalia…? — Preguntó Antonio medio dormido.

Gilbertina María vio ahí su oportunidad para abrigarse. Se acercó a gatas a sus acompañantes y dio golpecitos en la mejilla de Antonio, puesto que él era el que parecía más despierto de los dos.

—Oye, Antonio Tomatán —Susurró con su voz habitual, a pesar de contar con un cuerpo de mujer —. ¡Despierta!

— ¿Qué quieres…? — Abrió los ojos lentamente tras bostezar y ver que ante él se hallaba una dama preciosa en pelota picada.

Se observaron mutuamente durante largos segundos. Ella lo miraba a los ojos. Él a los pezones. A Antonio se le formó una sonrisilla estúpida propia de un muchacho de su edad.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así y déjame dormir contigo! — Exclamó molesta y ligeramente avergonzada.

"Culito Bello" no se podía creer que pudiera tener tanta suerte. No sólo podía dormir cerca de su buen amigo Lovino, sino que una hermosa muchacha quería unirse. ¿Cuán feliz podía llegar a ser un simple humano como él?

— Sí que estás buena, sí — Musitó Antonio con un tono picarón.

Pero por muy agradecidos que pudieran estar sus ojos al ver tanta belleza junta, Antonio se consideraba un caballero, así que se abrazó a Lovino y le dio la espalda a Gilbertina María. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una señorita y no se merecía que estuvieran viendo su cuerpo desnudo. ¡Sería una deshonra! Sin embargo, notó que la muchacha se aferraba a su espalda como si fuera un bebé koala.

— ¡Pero no te apartes! — Presionó sus senos contra espalda de su acompañante — Tengo frío, joder.

— ¡Toma la manta! — Le cedió gran parte de la manta y se pegó aún más a Lovino — Buenas noches, Gil.

Gilbertina Maria fue capaz de conciliar el sueño rápidamente, al igual que Antonio. El que despertó en medio de la noche en brazos de un hombre por el que no sentía _nada_ fue "No-soy-gay". Si ya el mero hecho de que Antonio estuviera tan pegado a él le perturbaba de un modo no muy agradable, ver que había una mujer desnuda durmiendo abrazada a "Culito Bello" fue el detonante para que su cara se convirtiera en un burdo amago de luciérnaga escarlata. O se sonrojaba por tener a Antonio tan cerca de él o por la dama en cueros, ¡pero no por las dos cosas! Aquello era demasiado para alguien tan sensible como él.

Para empeorar su racha de desgracias, volvió a notar una perturbación en la fuerza. Había alguien que lo vigilaba con sed de sangre. Su sentido común le decía que fuera a combatir a aquella bestia inmunda, pero su conciencia le decía que debía quedarse en brazos de Antonio y disfrutar del calorcito.

Craso error.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> LUCIÉRNAGA. La palabra es _luciérnaga_ ;A; Tenía en la mente "luceculo" (en gallego es _lucecú_), pero sabía que en castellano no se decía así… Aish. Estuve varios minutos intentando recordar la palabra _luciérnaga_ (podría haberla buscado en Google, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía).

Y no hay nada más bonito que escribir capítulos cortitos ;u; S-Soy tan feliz…

En fin, ¡a responder vuestros hermosos reviews! Muchísimas gracias a todos, de veras ;)

Teresa Villasmil: Dios mío, ¿te pegó con una pantufla? o_o Qué escena tan curiosa. Mochimérica no tiene orejas, así que es sordo, sí xD Y sus glúteos quieren que les des un masaje~

Mizuki Makino-sama: Tu risa es mi alegría~ ¿Cómo te puedes reír con la muerte de Cojoncia? D:

Rainele8: Aquí hay un Ikea cerca del Alcampo (creo), pero como no necesito muebles, no voy x) Putifordia mola mucho como mote cariñoso. ¡O incluso como nombre de verdad! "Putifordia, ven a comeeeer". ¡Eres una asesina en serie! ¡Maldita seas! D: Puta hostia… me pregunto el origen de esa expresión. Una hostia (ya sea la de la iglesia o el golpe) que se prostituye no es genial.

Lady Ran: Lo de la mosca no vino a cuento, pero yo lo quise poner igualmente xD Sus hijos odian a Lovino, te lo aseguro º_º Las cabras voladoras se compran en ePay y en Amaçon, aunque cuestan bastante dinero.

Cat bastard: Mm, no sé. No creo. Se supone que es un amor no recíproco xD Esa cabra está muy solicitada, por lo que veo xD Y SÍ, ERA TOMÁS.

Kikyoyami8: ¿Te resulta hilarante la muerte de un pobre animalillo inofensivo? xD Sólo Mochimérica sabe lo que hacen esos dos semidesnudos º_º

LovinaxTonio95: Su deseo nunca se cumplirá (creo) º_º

Ux: Ajá, era Tomás.

Loto de Origami: Yo tampoco sé qué tipo de relación tienen xD Molaría ir paseando por la calle y encontrarte con una estatua de un culo xD Que Mochimérica te acompañe a ti también ;)

Karura-nyan: Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer o_o ¡Es que es un asesinato, merecen ir a la cárcel! Qué miedo, la mosca cojonera zombie vendrá a drogarme xD

Jackce: Mi única droga es la vida (siempre quise decir eso xD).

En fin, ¡_orvuá_!


	4. El vaso de gazpacho

**Advertencias:** Tomates. Capítulo serio. Nico y . Sangre, _sangre_, ¡SANGRE! (muy desagradable)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: El vaso de gazpacho<br>**_

* * *

><p>La cara que puso Lovino "No-soy-gay" Vargas al notar la baba de su amigo cayéndole por la cara era digna de ser retratada. Dejó los sentimientos cursis de lado y se apartó de Antonio, puesto que tenía bien claro que prefería pasar frío antes que estar empapado por aquella sustancia viscosa. Sabiendo que provenía de la boca de Antonio, no le extrañaría nada que fuera radiactiva.<p>

Aprovechando que era _libre_ de nuevo, se levantó y se acostó al lado de la chica desnuda. Le tocó la mejilla un momento y, a juzgar por un gruñido que emitió, parecía que era Gilbert después de todo. Entonces el ave de corral no había mentido cuando había afirmado que por las noches adoptaba el cuerpo de una moza atractiva. Si no fuera porque ella en realidad era un pollo, Lovino habría intentado cortejarla como buen caballero que era. Porque tal y como plasmaba su apodo, él _no_ era homosexual.

— Qué chica tan guapa — dijo una voz extremadamente aguda.

— Desde luego — contestó Lovino, ensimismado.

— Piel pálida, cabellos largos y plateados… Cualquiera diría que es la hija de la mismísima luna — añadió la misma voz.

— No me gusta que esté tan pegadita a Antonio, ¿qué se cree? — cruzó los brazos, haciendo un puchero ridículo — Lo conoce desde hace menos de un día y ya está pegándole las tetas a la espalda.

— Qué desgracia…

— ¡Y que lo digas! Encima de día se transforma en una gallina repulsiva — se estremeció —. Qué asco me da.

— Desearías perderla de vista, ¿cierto?

— ¡Y que lo digas!

Lovino giró la cabeza para entablar contacto visual con sus interlocutores. Si bien ya era raro de por sí estar charlando con seres misteriosos que le hablaban de aquella ave de corral, lo cierto es que Lovino justamente no se esperaba estar hablando con unos tomates que medían un metro de altura. Quizás él era un simple muchacho de pueblo y no estaba acostumbrado a ver mundo, pero él juraría que aquellos engendros _no_ eran normales.

¡Los tomates estaban hechos para comer, no para hablar con ellos!

Aterrado por aquellos monstruos, intentó chillar como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero uno de ellos le tapó rápidamente la boca con una de sus manitas verdes. Para empeorarlo todo, le dedicó una mirada propia de un asesino en serie. ¡Unos frutos le iban a degollar! Uno de los tres monstruos cogió una navaja mágica y amenazó con ella a Lovino para que dejara de forcejear.

— ¡Hola, soy una navaja y te voy a rajar! — exclamó el arma blanca con toda la alegría del mundo.

— Aún no, navaja, aún no — señaló el tomate barbudo —. No nos conviene matarlo _todavía_…

Los tomates rieron macabramente y con las miradas clavadas en los ojos aterrados de Lovino. Ya que tenía poderes, ¿por qué no los podía utilizar para salvarse de aquellos locos? Pero la pregunta que más se repetía en la mente de aquel pobre muchacho era qué le habría hecho a Mochimérica para que lo castigara de aquella forma. Que unos tomates, su alimento predilecto, fueran los que estaban a punto de arrebatarle la vida era cruel e incluso irónico.

—¡Maite! ¡Tomás! — El tomate más anciano alzó los bracitos — ¡Cogedlo!

Los lacayos asintieron y agarraron a Lovino de tal forma que no pudiera escaparse. Lograron atarle las manos y las piernas a un palo tal y como si fuera un marrano. Sonrieron complacidos, orgullosos de su gran capacidad para torturar a los seres humanos.

— Como protestes, te arranco ese rulito de cuajo — amenazó Maite, la más violenta de los tres tomates.

Lovino no pudo hacer nada, salvo rezarle a Mochimérica y desear en silencio que Antonio fuera a rescatarle.

* * *

><p>Lo más aburrido que podría sucederle a alguien era ser una nube. Siempre en el cielo, paseando lentamente y achicharrándose con el sol. Por la noche estaban algo mejor, pero dado que todo estaba completamente oscuro, no podían disfrutar de las vistas que su alta posición les ofrecía.<p>

Ruterfordia, una nube normal y corriente con un pasado turbio, notaba que algo la atormentaba del peor modo posible. Su mejor amiga — de la que estaba enamorada — la miró interrogante. Ruterfordia suspiró.

— Ay, Estroncia… — se sonrojó — Tengo un problema.

— ¿Cuál?

— No he comprado tampones ni compresas… — ya estaba completamente escarlata — No sé qué puedo hacer.

— Descárgalo todo sobre esos dos de ahí — señaló a dos personas que dormían en el bosque —. Total, los humanos no tienen sentimientos.

— ¡Cierto, Estroncia! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ambas rieron, contentas con la vida por haberles ofrecido la oportunidad de contar la una con la otra. Ruterfordia dio un brinco y dejó que unas misteriosas gotas rojas cayeran _solamente_ sobre Antonio y Gilbertina, quienes obviamente despertaron rápidamente al notar que algo muy asqueroso los empapaba. Gilbertina alzó el puño y maldijo a las nubes por ser unas guarras gamberras. Antonio, todavía sin ser consciente de qué estaba sucediendo, buscó a su amigo con la mirada, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

Lovino no estaba.

— ¡Gil, Gil! — puso una mueca de asco al ver que la chica estaba cubierto de rojo — ¡Lovino no está aquí!

— ¿Y qué más da?

— ¿Cómo que qué más da? — sujetó a Gilbertina María por los hombros, visiblemente molesto — ¡Sabe Dios lo que le pudo pasar a Lovino! ¿Y si lo secuestró un trensexual de esos?

Giraron la cabeza y, efectivamente, había un trensexual mirándolos sospechosamente, como si supiera más de lo debido. Gilbertina optó por ignorar al medio de transporte de mirar lascivo y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de Antonio. Era de noche y hacía frío y ella _no_ era tan boba como para pescar un resfriado pudiendo evitarlo.

— Mira, fijo que fue a mear — respondió con su voz de hombre.

— ¡Lovi nunca va a mear solo! — la preocupación en su voz era ya más que obvia — ¡Siempre quiere que lo acompañe y le sujete el espagueti y…! — se detuvo al notar la mirada horrorizada y asqueada de la muchacha — ¡Ay, te digo que le ha pasado algo! ¿Y si le han secuestrado?

— Yo lo vi todo — dijo al fin el tren —. Unos tomates vinieron y se lo llevaron a Nítamot.

— ¿Nítamot? — Gilbertina palideció — ¡Pero si eso está en el quinto carajo!

— ¡Pues tenemos que ir a Nítamot! — cruzó los brazos.

— ¡Ni hablar, pimpollo! — su semblante se tornó triste de repente. Un rubor un tanto ridículo adornó sus mejillas — Tengo que llegar adonde la bruja de las montañas _ya_ — frunció el ceño —. ¡Y _ya_ es _ya_!

— Pero a ver, id a rescatar al chico cuanto antes posible y así podréis ir adonde la bruja — opinó el trensexual, doctorado en Solución de Problemas.

Antonio y Gilbertina María lucharon ardientemente con sus miradas, pero al final acabaron cediendo e hicieron caso al tren. No obstante, antes de emprender su viaje para rescatar a Lovino, fueron al río para secarse. Aunque hubiera gente que los pudiese tachar de locos, les resultaba desagradable estar empapados de menstruación de nube.

Para que ella no pasase frío, él le entregó su chaleco — lo justo para que Gilbertina se tapase los pechos — y los pantalones, los cuales obviamente eran demasiado grandes para la joven. Antonio se resignó con una camisa y los calzoncillos ceñidos que le había regalado Lovino por su cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Lovino no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo. Quizás pecaban de incrédulos, pero no consideraban normal que un poblado conformado por tomates estuviera ante ellos. Los tomates, tan salvajes como eran, lo echaron de cualquier manera en la plaza del pueblo. Era una humillación.<p>

— ¡Tomatinos, he aquí el hombre de la cara roja! — anunció el tomate anciano.

Los tomates aplaudieron como si estuvieran poseídos por un mono con platillos. El único que mantenía la compostura y miraba a los demás como si fuera una panda de lunáticos era un pequeño tomate con gafas de sol.

— ¡Hijo, aplaude! — ordenó Tomás, uno de los tomates secuestradores.

— ¡Me niego! — protestó Tomasito, cruzando los brazos y poniendo un mohín.

— Ay, tu hijo es un rebelde sin causa — comentó Maite con un deje socarrón.

— ¡Sin más dilación, llevemos al hombre de la cara roja ante nuestro líder!

Volvieron a coger a Lovino y lo llevaron solemnemente hasta una misteriosa casucha que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, por dentro era espaciosa y estaba decorada con todo tipo de adornos majestuosos y propios de un noble. Dejaron a Lovino en el suelo del modo más brusco posible, justo ante el trono donde se hallaba un hombre joven cuya sonrisa dejaba ver un colmillo sonriente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Lovino sin reprimir su asco por los tipos con colmillos.

El joven miró a Lovino con una sonrisilla que pecaba de codiciosa. El colmillo reía a carcajada limpia como el maniaco que era. Dejó su vaso de gazpacho en el suelo y se levantó haciendo aspavientos, que según él eran _gráciles_ y _elegantes_, mas ante los ojos de los demás seres humanos eran simplemente _patéticos_.

— ¿Que quién soy yo? — preguntó alegre y con un toque ligeramente burlón —¡Sangre, sangre, SANGRE! ¡Soy Nicolae Dragomir!

«Este payaso debe de creerse muy famoso e importante», se dijo Lovino a sí mismo mientras intentaba levantarse.

— ¡Y yo soy Serghei! — el colmillo se presentó encantado de la vida.

— Al chico no le importa tu orientación sexual — Nicolae lo regañó —. En fin, ¡bienvenido seas a mi morada! — extendió los brazos — Venga, ya puedes fregarme los platos. ¡Sangre, sangre, SANGRE!

— ¡¿Pero tú quién coño te crees que eres? — preguntó Lovino aterrado y sonando mucho menos valiente y decidido de lo que se había propuesto.

— Nicolae Dragomir, si ya te lo he dicho.

— Esto, señor — el tomate anciano carraspeó —. Este no es un esclavo que hayamos capturado para usted, sino el hombre de la cara roja.

— Ya veo — alzó una ceja —. Pues nada, casémonos. ¡Sangre!

— ¡Que no soy gay! ¡No me voy a casar con un tío que tiene un colmillo parlante!

— Serghei soy yo — matizó el colmillo.

— ¡Y tú calla, que los dientes no hablan! — Lovino retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrado por aquel circo de monstruos — Antonio… ven y sálvame…

Continuaron con aquella discusión hasta que la poca paciencia de Nicolae se consumió. Iba a casarse sí o sí.

* * *

><p>Gilbertina María tenía un gran problema: su personalidad cambiaba <em>un poco<em> cuando contaba con el cuerpo de mujer. A ella le gustaba más su asombrosa personalidad de hombre, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Los senos la atontaban y, lo peor de todo, también atontaban al prójimo.

— Odio las tetas — las manoseó con odio —. Dormir con ellas es incomodísimo.

— Pues a mí me gustan — sonrió con un deje algo pervertido y a la vez soñador —. Son suaves y blanditas.

— ¡Las tetas sólo traen desgracias! — protestó — Cuando era pequeño toqué _sin querer_ las de la bruja y me empezó a odiar. Luego, cuando me convirtió en mujer, el maldito mago se enamoró de mí por las tetas. ¡Y ahora la maldita bruja se va a casar y yo no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo porque o tengo cuerpo de mujer o soy una gallina! — se aferró al brazo de su acompañante — Este cuerpo no está a la altura de mi genialidad. Con lo guapo que yo era…

Antonio sonrió enternecido al ver que Gilbertina María estaba mostrando su faceta frágil y tierna una vez más. Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió para que la muchacha alegrara la cara, pero ella estaba ya demasiado ensimismada intentando solucionar sus propios problemas.

— Oye, Gil, hagamos una promesa — ella lo miró interesada —: yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para impedir la boda de la bruja y tú me ayudas a rescatar a Lovi, ¿te parece?

— Te iba a ayudar de todas formas porque yo lo valgo — sonrió orgullosa —. Pero si tanto insistes…

— Me alegro de tener un amigo, o amiga, con quien contar — sonrió de oreja a oreja —. Gracias.

Gilbertina no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se aferró de nuevo al cuerpo de su amigo. ¡Por fin alguien le aceptaba a pesar de ser una gallina que se transformaba cada noche! Sin embargo, despertó de sus cavilaciones al ver que ya habían llegado a Nítamot. Quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que unos tomates enormes caminaban, conversaban y trabajaban como la gente normal y corriente.

— Con esos me hacía yo una ensalada… — murmuró Antonio con la babilla cayéndole por el mentón.

Unos tomates guerrilleros intentaron atacarles, pero Antonio respondió con un golpe con las nalgas que los dejó inconscientes. Sonrió orgulloso ante la mirada asombrada de Gilbertina.

— ¿Acabas de pegarles… con el culo? — preguntó incrédula.

— ¡Sí, mi culo atrae la buena suerte y es un arma muy eficaz!

Ella prefirió no mirar las posaderas de su amigo porque aún conservaba un poco de decencia en su cuerpo de doncella. Llegaron hasta la casa del jefe del poblado y entraron para preguntar por el paradero de Lovino. Para su sorpresa, nada más pisar el pie en aquella morada tan excéntrica vislumbraron a "No-soy-gay" aterrado y rojo como un tomate, ya que un hombre misterioso le había quitado la camisa para hacerle algo indecente.

— ¡Lovino! — exclamó Antonio, desenvainando la espada.

«¿Para qué lleva espada si luego ataca con las cachas?», se preguntó a sí misma Gilbertina. Lovino, nada más ver que su salvador _y la otra_ habían llegado, suspiró aliviado e intentó zafarse una vez más del malvado Nicolae para emplear a Antonio como escudo.

— ¡Antonio! — extendió los brazos. En vez de utilizarlo como escudo se lanzó a sus brazos como un bebé koala — ¡Ese tipo es un lunático! ¡Dice que quiere casarse conmigo y no sé qué más mierdas…! ¡Y me quitó la camisa! ¡Y fijo que ahora me quería tocar el espagueti! ¡Y tiene un colmillo que habla! ¡Y…!

— Tranquilo, Lovino — le acarició la cabecita —. Ahora que he llegado, no tienes nada que temer — le dirigió una cargada repleta de furia a Nicolae —. ¡Tú! ¿Cómo osas tratar tan mal a mi buen amigo?

Nicolae no contestó porque estaba demasiado encandilado observando a la hermosa mujer que acababa de entrar en la sala. Cabello largo, liso y sedoso. Piel blanca como la leche. Ligera de ropa. ¡Era la mujer perfecta! Se acercó a ella corriendo y le tomó las manos rápidamente, arrodillándose ante ella.

— ¡Tú! ¿Querrías ser mi esposa? —le besó la mano — ¡Tengo que casarme antes que la maldita bruja de las montañas y creo que me acabo de enamorar de ti!

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú — opinó Serghei.

— ¡Pero señor, le hemos traído al hombre de la cara roja porque podría brindarle toda la sangre que usted necesita! — el tomate anciano intentó persuadir a su amo — ¡Recuerde que usted es hemofílico!

— ¿Tú… conoces a la bruja de las montañas? — preguntó Gilbertina ligeramente colorada. Eso ya fue suficiente para que el tomate anciano diera el visto bueno y Nicolae bebiera los vientos por ella.

— ¡Esa petarda es mi enemiga! — contestó sonriente, como si estuviera diciendo algo normal y corriente — Y tengo que ganarle y contraer matrimonio antes que ella.

Gilbertina meditó. Ella — o él — quería impedir la boda de la bruja y quizás pudiera aliarse con Nicolae para conspirar junto a él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquello no serviría nada. Ella quería casarse con la bruja, aunque le costase admitirlo.

— Ni hablar — dijo tras mucho pensar —. ¡Alguien tan genial como yo no se va a casar con alguien tan patético como tú, bufón!

— Mira, o me caso contigo por las buenas o por las malas — susurró con tono amenazador. El colmillo rió a carcajada limpia.

Antonio, en una de aquellas olas de inteligencia que inundaban su cerebro cada vez que el alba se acercaba — lástima que a aquellas horas él soliera dormir —, se dio media vuelta y deslumbró a Nicolae y al tomate anciano con el destello de su trasero. Aún con Lovino pegado a él y dándole la mano a Gilbertina, huyó de la cabaña lujosa tan rápido como pudo y _sin pantalones_, dado que su amiga aún los llevaba puestos.

— ¡Alto ahí! — gritó Serghei, el colmillo.

Corrieron de todos modos y, nada más salir de la cabaña, notaron que los primeros rayos de sol estaban iluminando el poblado. El cuerpo de Gilbertina comenzó a brillar y a flotar en el aire, experimentando todo tipo de cambios acompañados de música y efectos especiales.

— ¡No permitáis que salgan del pueblo con vida! — ordenó el tomate anciano, que inexplicablemente logró reunir a un escuadrón enorme de tomates soldado.

— ¡Antonio, tenemos que huir!

— ¡Pero Lovi, Gil aún se está transformando!

— ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Tú, transfórmate más rápido y deja de flotar, cojones! ¡Das miedo!

Gilbert, ya de nuevo con su cuerpo de gallina, aterrizó, pero notó que estaba rodeado por todas partes de soldados. No tenían escapatoria. Nicolae salió también de la cabaña con una sonrisa maquiavélica y con su vaso de gazpacho en mano. No le extrañó ni un ápice que su adorada dama se hubiera transformado en un ave de corral gigante — quizás no había llegado a la conclusión de que eran la misma persona —.

— Estamos jodidos, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? — preguntó Lovino entre dientes.

— ¡Tú, usa tu culo y sálvanos!

— ¡Gil, mi culo no vuela!

Lovino notó cómo sus poderes habían vuelto a despertar. Su rulito se estiró y comenzó a brillar. Todos los presentes lo miraron asombrados, preguntándose qué era aquel aura tan extraña y poderosa que estaban sintiendo. Tomó la mano de Antonio — gesto gratuito, ya que no influía en nada con lo que tenía planeado hacer — y con su rulito tocó el ala de Gilbert. Tomatín y Tomatán se subieron a lomos de su gallina y emprendieron el vuelo.

— ¿Desde cuándo puedo volar? — preguntó Gilbert asustado.

— Desde que te manipulo con mi rulo mágico — explicó con un tono solemne.

— ¡Lovi, tus poderes son geniales! — le sonrió ilusionado — Si no fuera porque tengo que agarrarme a la espalda de Gil para no caer y convertirme en puré, te daría un abrazo enorme.

— Y tú calla, que mucho culo de la suerte y mucho blablablá, pero a la hora de la verdad no haces nada — frunció el ceño con un rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

Desde el suelo, Nicolae agitó el puño con fuerza y les lanzó todo tipo de maldiciones a aquellos desgraciados.

— ¡Algún día nos volveremos a ver las caras! — vociferó a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Y no tendremos clemencia! — secundó Serghei.

Tenían bien claro que aquello no podría quedar así. Si Nicolae Dragomir aseguraba que se iba a casar con la chica pálida de cabellos plateados antes de que la bruja de las montañas contrajera matrimonio, ¡cumpliría su palabra!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Tananán. Este capítulo me quedó serio… Pero en fin. Nicolae Dragomir es el nombre que le di a Rumanía… porque sí. Iba a llamarse Florin, pero le dejé Nicolae porque así se le puede llamar Nico :3 Y Dragomir suena muy misterioso. _No_ es un vampiro, que conste.

Y la vaina de Antonio aparece por arte de magia cuando él quiere porque es un regalo de Lily y... eso.

¡Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que os molestáis en dejarme un review! Se agradece mucho, de veras :'D

PrussianAwesomeGirl: Si mueres épicamente es porque eres épica ;) ¿Te sube el ánimo? Ay, siento que estoy haciendo un bien social (?) *u*

Ariadonechan: Ay, no soporto a los morancos (opinión impopular) D: "Culito Bello" acabará con quien Mochimérica diga, niña º_º

The-sweetest-revenge: La madre que me hizo… no había pensado en lo de las plumas hasta que viniste tú a recordármelo… D'x Joé, qué asco… Ahora no dejaré de pensar cosas raras _por tu culpa_. En cuanto a lo de los trenes: ¿y por qué no? xD Te explicaría cómo copulan, pero es demasiado pornográfico ù_u Besos a ti también~

RechelHina: El nombre del tren le queda bien xD Una chica preciosa con la voz de Gil debe de ser algo muy perturbador, sip.

Loto de Origami: La verdad es que no. Está más preocupado por la boda de su hijo que de otra cosa D: Gracias a ti por el review ;)

Yakumo2112: Me alegra que te hayas reído~ Gil es el personaje perfecto para las situaciones raras xD Oh, no había interpretado lo de _luceculo_ de esa forma… xD

Jackce: Cuando es chica no es nada genial porque tiene sentimientos femeninos y cursis (?)

Yaya Romance: Un viaje con Gilbert siempre es mil veces mejor~ Lovino no es gay, simplemente le gusta mirar culos masculinos. ¡NADA MÁS! ;A;

Rainele8: Claro que puedes usar Gilpollo: es un gran mote. Si tomara Activia solucionaría uno de mis grandes problemas, pero detesto su sabor *llanto de estreñida* Las palabras suecas ponen cachonda a cualquiera, aunque yo creo que las alemanadas del Lidl también tienen su encanto.

Pues eso~ Nos vemos~


End file.
